


Bouncer, Hey Bouncer.

by ribbonelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clubbing, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, brief mentions of sex, maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan visits a club and is halted by the (hot, totally fuckable) bouncer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncer, Hey Bouncer.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ode To The Bouncer by Studio Killers, and it's just a simple drabble and silliness.

It's one of those days where you'd like to lose yourself and party and hit the clubs and probably have a fuck or two, depending on your mood and how hot your future endeavors are. You're not going somewhere new this time, just another joint you're pretty used to, a free-for-all club called 'The Verification.' No one you know goes there, so you are free to dress as sluttily as you like and for sure you are again dressed in your so called March outfit, baring mostly skin and gills, legs and arms demurely covered by tight purple and black stripes.

What you didn't know is that The Verification now has a bouncer, and it isn't that free for all anymore.

Sauntering with class as you did every other day, you walk up to a man standing in front of the club entrance, wearing a white shirt with the collars popped up and some weird pointed shades, a hat on his head. He looked positively delicious. You had to pause and appreciate the physique outlined by his shirt before walking past him to get in. You open your mouth to flatter, hopefully score a point with him for some fun later but then there's an arm around your waist, pushing you back out

What the fuck.

"Wwhat the everloving hell was that for?" you bristle, pissed that you just got manhandled by some guy at the door. "Club rules, love. No entry without a membership. Flash your card then step right in."

You have never heard of this bullshit before. You tell him exactly that. Stoic and expressionless, he shakes his head, "No can do, kitten. You're staying out."

You hate to admit that despite your frustration, all his pet names are right up your alley. Calling you kitten is the best thing he's done tonight aside from looking really, really fuckable. Anger isn't going to bring you anywhere with this guy, so of course you go for the next most obvious option.

There aren't many people around (you always did like to be fashionable late to special club nights anyway) and this works to your advantage. You casually place a hand on the bouncer's shoulder, tip toeing up so your mouth is close to his ear, whispering, "Really? But I havve to get in, Mr. Bouncer. Got to dance tonight and trust me, some a your regulars are here just to see me in person."

"I'm sure they have their membership cards, then," he replies, his tone amused if anything. You go on full force and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling that pout you know make your black lips look all sorts of kissable, "Oh come /on/, I'm sure you can let a lonely guy wwho's dressed like a girl inside, can't you? I'll be good, I promise." Very slowly, you lift your leg and brush it against his crotch, and his hands reach for your waist, holding you away for a while. You're sure that his eyes are intense on you behind those shades, and that fact is a terrible turn on.

"No can do, pretty mouth."

You really, really want to get in the club. But it's as if your crotch has a mind of it's own. He's not responding, but he's not actually pushing you away, is he?

"Hey bouncer," you murmur in his ear, "You knoww, as much as I'd love to be losing myself in that club, I'm sure you can aid me in losing myself as wwell. Preferably by some intense fuckin', if you catch my drift." That definitely isn't your smoothest line, but you're too horny to really care.

He hasn't moved, not till his lips curve up in a fraction of a smile, and his hands slip further down to grab your ass through your skirt. Oh lord, that feels good. "Sex in an alley isn't classy, but if you're offering so politely... I'm not going to say no." You're not even dancing yet, but already you're going to get laid. 100 points for Ampora.

After a rough bout of him taking you against the wall, making you whimper and gasp and moan Mr. Bouncer like some kind of trashy whore, he finishes outside you and you spill all over the ground, mouth latched to his lips, biting down till you taste blood. You hum in approval with a kiss to his cheek, as he puts you down and pats your skirt back into place. "I could totally do that again after your shift." You murmur, breathless.

The bouncer smiles at you, a genuine smile this time around and kisses your lips once before shrugging, "Sure. Anytime you want, considering I'm not really the club bouncer." You didn't really register till he adds with the slyest smirk you have ever seen in your life.

"I've been watching you for quite some time, and I came up with a plan to tap that ass, to put it simply. It worked. You're free to go dance all you want, baby doll. I'll be by the bar, if you want me."  He winks, and walks off.

Motherfucker.


End file.
